The present invention relates generally to a toy or amusement device for a pet animal such as a dog or cat.
Pet owners typically purchase a variety of toys such as balls and the like for the amusement of their pets. However, most of these do not hold the attention of the pet for very long since they typically do not move on their own or do anything to attract the animal's attention.